The Great Lion Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Olivia Flaversham - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Hiram Flaversham - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Toby - Maximus (Tangled) *Mrs. Judson - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Professor Ratigan - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Fidget - Banzai (The Lion King; 1994) *Bartholomew - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Felicia - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Barmaid - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Miss Kitty - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Lily (LeapFrog) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Queen Mousetoria - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Disguised Criminal - Pete (Disney) *Juggling Octopus - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Frog and Salamander - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Piano Mouse - Donkey (Shrek) *Mouse with a Crutch - Robin Hood *Client from Hampstead - Destiny (Finding Dory) *The Bartender - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) Scenes *The Great Lion Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Lion Detective part 2 - Kerchak Finds D.W. *The Great Lion Detective part 3 - Enter Mufasa *The Great Lion Detective part 4 - Enter Scar *The Great Lion Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Lion Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Maximus! *The Great Lion Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Lion Detective part 8 - Banzai Kidnaps D.W./The Chase *The Great Lion Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Lion Detective part 10 - Scar's Plan *The Great Lion Detective part 11 - Mufasa's Observation *The Great Lion Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Lion Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Lion Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Banzai *The Great Lion Detective part 15 - Mufasa and Scar's Confrontation *The Great Lion Detective part 16 - Scar's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Lion Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Lion Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Lion Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Lion Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Lion Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Lion Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as Basil of Baker Street Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak as Dr. David Q. Dawson DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Olivia Flaversham Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Hiram Flaversham Maximus.jpg|Maximus as Toby Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as Mrs. Judson Scar.jpg|Scar as Professor Ratigan Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as Fidget 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Bartholomew Dragon_Maleficent_-_Part_1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Felicia Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as the Barmaid Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Miss Kitty LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily and Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Miss Kitty's Sisters Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Queen Mousetoria Pete.png|Pete as Disguised Criminal Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as the Juggling Octopus SBSeason4v2.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as the Frog Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as the Salamander Donkey.jpg|Donkey as the Piano Mouse Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Mouse with a Crutch Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as the Client from Hampstead Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs